Somplak, Freak and Singlet
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Jika dua belas anak somplak dan freak bergabung, akan jadi seperti apa mereka? Akankah mereka berhasil menggapai keinginan mereka dan bersatu serta mengalahkan segala batas kenormalan yang ada di dunia? Warning: humor garing, OOC. My first EXO fanfic in FFn. RnR!


**Summary**: Jika dua belas anak somplak dan freak bergabung, akan jadi seperti apa mereka? Akankah mereka berhasil menggapai keinginan mereka dan bersatu serta mengalahkan segala batas kenormalan yang ada di dunia? Warning: humor garing, OOC. My first EXO fanfic in FFn. RnR!

Humor/Friendship | EXO & Lee Sooman (?) | Oneshot

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are belong to their families and God itself.

Don't like the cast? If that so, please leave this page.

_Note: FF ini juga dipublish di wordpress dengan nama PARK SOOYUN. Jadi, jika menemukan FF ini dengan nama yang berbeda, itu bukanlah copas karena Park Sooyun adalah pen name saya yang lain._

* * *

**Somplak, Freak and Singlet**

Sooman High School adalah sebuah sekolah terkenal di Seoul. Dengan fasilitasnya yang lengkap, prestasi murid-murid didiknya, kedisiplinan yang diterapkan di sana atau sekedar kesomplakan sang kepala sekolah, Lee Sooman, yang sering mengaku sebagai kembarannya Bae Suzy—Sooman High School menjadi sekolah paling terkenal dan kece semuka bumi.

Namun tetap saja, yang namanya hal berbau dunia pasti memiliki kelemahan. Termasuk sekolah yang dibuat oleh Sooman ini. Meski memiliki segudang prestasi, ada satu hal yang membuat si kepala sekolah nan unyu ini (huwweek) menjadi geram. Yaitu kelakukan beberapa muridnya yang somplak nan freak.

Tepatnya, ada 12 murid laki-laki dengan kelainan mental yang tak bisa disembuhkan itu. Semuanya duduk di kelas sebelas. Mereka semua pintar, namun juga jahil, berisik, suka melanggar peraturan dan tentu saja—somplak.

Ada Kim Suho, murid sebelas IPA tujuh yang sangat pintar Matematika. Dia pernah memenangkan olimpiade Matematika tingkat Nasional dan mendapat medali emas. Namun ada satu kebiasaan aneh yang ia miliki: setelah pulang sekolah, ia akan berdiri di hadapan ring basket. Meratapi impiannya sebagai pemain basket yang telah terkubur dan pasrah akan tinggi badannya yang semampai alias semeter tak sampai. /plakk/

Lalu ada Xiumin, Chen dan Lay—anak sebelas IPA lima—yang sering nongkrong di teras kelas. Sebenarnya mereka anak-anak yang memiliki potensi. Xiumin di bidang Fisika, Chen di bidang Kimia dan Lay di bidang musik. Namun apa yang dilakukan ketiga anak tersebut? Tiada lain tiada bukan, mereka justru membuat grup ngamen. Dengan berbekal suara indah yang dimiliki Chen dan Xiumin, serta kemampuan musik jenius Lay, mereka berkeliling sekolah tiap jam istirahat untuk mengamen. Yang paling parah, mereka sering mangkal di depan kantor Sooman, bernyanyi keras-keras dan tak akan pergi hingga diberi uang ceban oleh si kepsek.

Selanjutnya Kris yang duduk di kelas sebelas IPA satu. Kris memiliki prestasi di bidang olahraga. Ia hampir diakui oleh negaranya sendiri sebagai pemain basket jenius, jika saja waktu itu timnya tidak kalah. Kekalahan timnya berasal dari kesalahan Kris sendiri. Sebelum babak kedua dimulai, ia mulai merasa kebelet pipis. Tapi ia tahan karena tak mau buang waktu ke kamar mandi. Namun sayang, kebeletan (?) itu tak bisa ia tahan sampai babak berakhir. Ketika hampir memasukkan bola ke ring, tiba-tiba hasil dari penyaringan darah berupa pipis merembes keluar dan membasahi celananya. Alhasil, Kris langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan timnya yang kalah. Dan hingga sekarang, kekalahan itu masih menghantuinya, yang membuat Kris pergi ke kamar mandi tiap 30 menit karena tak mau mengulangi kesalahannya.

Sepupu Kris, Tao, anak sebelas IPS dua juga memiliki ke-paranoid-an yang hampir parah seperti sepupunya. Tao adalah anak yang pandai beladiri, karena itulah dia pasti ditunjuk oleh gurunya setiap ada _event_ beladiri. Namun Tao memiliki sebuah phobia aneh, yaitu phobia banci. Dulu ia pernah berlatih beladiri di halaman rumahnya. Saat itu seorang banci dengan suara rupawannya datang mengamen. Si banci yang melihat Tao sedang berlatih beladiri dengan keadaan _topless_ tiba-tiba menjadi heboh sendiri dan mengejar Tao. Tao berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, namun sayang ia tersandung pintu dan jatuh. Menyebabkan ia cedera kaki. Sejak saat itu ia takut jika melihat banci. Takut nanti dikejar dan ia akan tersandung lalu cedera. Bahkan setiap bertemu Sooman, ia akan langsung lari terbirit-birit. (?)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah anak sebelas IPA tiga. Keduanya memiliki potensi sebagai musisi, Baekhyun dengan suara emasnya dan Chanyeol dengan kemampuan musik yang sama jeniusnya dengan Lay. Mereka memiliki cita-cita yang sama, yaitu menjadi pemain _band_. Karena itu, mereka membuat _band_ sendiri dengan Baekhyun sebagai vokalis dan Chanyeol sebagai gitaris. Mereka juga memiliki fans tersendiri. Namun sayang... Sekeren dan sekece-kecenya mereka, mereka tetap membawa lagu dan _genre_ yang sama, yaitu LAGU ANAK-ANAK VERSI ROCK. _It's gothic, man!_—Baekhyun _said_.

Luhan dan Sehun juga memiliki persamaan. Selain sama-sama berprestasi di bidang bahasa Inggris, mereka juga sama-sama kece dan unyu. Luhan pernah mengikuti lomba TOEFL tingkat nasional dan memenangkan juara dua. Sedangkan Sehun pernah meraih medali perunggu _Speech Contest_. Sebenarnya Sehun bisa saja menyabet medali emas, namun kecadelannya nampaknya tak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuh medali emas. Bisa dibilang, Luhan dan Sehun adalah murid yang paling berani menantang Sooman secara terang-terangan. Bahkan mereka lebih kurang ajar dari trio ngamen yang sering mengganggu Sooman dengan nyanyian berisiknya. Luhan dan Sehun sering menantang Sooman untuk membandingkan _aegyo_ mereka. Dan akhirnya, duel maut tersebut dimenangkan oleh HunHan, yang membuat mereka dihukum karena Sooman tak terima dengan kekalahannya.

Do Kyungsoo mungkin adalah satu-satunya seniman yang terdapat di Sooman High School. Pernah meraih penghargaan atas karya komik yang telah ia buat. Dia adalah seniman dengan sejuta ketenangan dan pemikiran-pemikiran unik dalam benaknya. Namun, setenang apapun Kyungsoo, dia pernah dihukum Sooman karena telah membuat komik berjudul 'Banci Kwaci' yang bercerita tentang seorang banci bernama LEE SOOMAN yang sering mengamen di lampu merah hanya untuk bisa memakan kulit kwaci.

Sedangkan murid somplak terakhir bernama Kim Jongin aka Kai. Selain kulit gelapnya yang menonjol, ia juga memiliki _skill_ yang menonjol pula. Bidang IT adalah bidang yang ia geluti. Ia telah membuat berpuluh-puluh program komputer dan aplikasi _games_. Tak hanya itu, soal _hacking_ meng-_hacking_ juga spesialisasinya. Bahkan ia pernah menyelinap malam-malam ke laboratorium komputer sekolah, meng_-hack_ seluruh komputer dan mengisinya dengan video-video serta konten yadong. -_-

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Sekolah sedang ramai berkat _event_ tahunan yang diadakan Sooman. Keramaian tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh Trio Ngamen. Mereka berkeliling sekolah dan berhasil mengumpulkan cukup banyak uang. Yah, setidaknya cukup untuk membeli makanan. Dan kini, mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat di teras kelas sebelas IPA lima.

"Lumayan nih hasilnya. Bisa buat beli bakpao!" seru Xiumin sambil terkikik bahagia.

"Kamu gak takut gendut ya gara-gara kebanyakan makan bakpao?" tanya Chen.

"Buat apa dia takut? Lha _wong_ dia udah GENDUT!" celetuk Lay dengan maksud menyindir Xiumin.

Xiumin yang kelewat sensitif langsung membalasnya, "Mending aku gendut tapi ada isinya. Daripada kamu, kece tapi KEREMPENG KEK LIDI!"

"Walaupun badan kerempeng nan ringan, tapi skill musik KECE BERAT!"

"Aku juga dong!" sahut Xiumin. "Walaupun gendut, tapi pipiku kayak bakpao. Bikin cewe-cewe pada pengen nyubit." (kek author yang terobsesi pengen nyubit pipinya Xiumin .)

"Udah woy berantemnya!" lerai Chen. "Mending kita samperin kantornya si Sooman. Minta jatah ceban~"

"Ide bagus tuh."

Akhirnya ketiga pemuda itu berdiri dan segera berjalan menuju kantor Sooman. Di depan kantor Sooman, Lay mengambil gitarnya dan mulai memainkan musik intro. Sedangkan Chen dan Xiumin terbatuk-batuk ala kakek-kakek. Lalu mereka mulai menjalankan aksinya.

"I got a boy michin! I got a boy garem! I got a boy, masako, royko, sasa~~"

"Duit duit cuy~! It's true true true true, it's true. Duit duit cuy~!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam. "Gue kagak ada ceban, woy! Pergi sono!"

Namun Trio Ngamen tak mau menyerah. "Kuberlari, kau berlari. Kita jadi balap lari~ Kuberduka, kau meninggal... Neraka pun menanti~~~"

Tiba-tiba pintu kantor terbuka. Terlihat sesosok orang tua dengan jas berwarna pink. Tak lain dan tak bukan dia dalah Lee Sooman.

"Uwaaaa~!" Sooman berteriak dengan (sok) unyunya. "Lagu kesukaan eike~!" Si kepsek langsung menyambar dompetnya dan menyebar duit ceban di hadapan Trio Ngamen. "Ma'aciw ya udah nyanyiin lagu kesukaan gue. Muah :*" Sooman berkata sambil _wink_ lalu kembali ke kantornya. (jangan dibayangkan pemirsah -_-)

Kembali lagi taktik Trio Ngamen berhasil. Duit ceban yang ditebar Sooman langsung melayang ke dompet mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, usai pulang sekolah Kim Suho mendatangi lapangan basket. Cowo kece itu sedang berdiri di hadapan ring basket dengan tatapan sendu. Dulu ia pernah berkata pada teman lamanya, ia akan menjadi pemain basket yang handal. Namun tinggi badannya tak akan pernah membuatnya lulus kualifikasi pemain basket.

Suho berjalan mendekati ring basket tersebut. Ia mengukur antara kepalanya dan ujung ring basket. Sial, ternyata tubuhnya tidak bertambah tinggi. Dengan lemas, ia duduk di bawah ring basket. Lalu mulai menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

"Huwaaaa~ _I didn't grow taller anymore_..." ratapnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang lelaki berbadan sangat tinggi (bagi Suho). Suho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lelaki tinggi itu dengan mulut melongo. Ia segera berdiri dan membandingkan tinggi badannnya dan tinggi badan lelaki itu. Sedangkan si lelaki hanya menatap Suho dengan heran.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya.

Suho berdecak kagum. "Tinggi badanmu berapa, sih?" tanya Suho tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan lelaki di depannya.

"188 senti. Sekarang aku tanya, kamu kenapa? Kenapa nangis di bawah ring basket? Aku dan tim basketku mau main nih! Mending kamu jangan di sini, daripada nanti kena bola."

Mata Suho berbinar-binar. Ternyata laki-laki di depannya ini adalah seorang pemain basket! "Kamu pemain basket?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk malas.

"Aku boleh ikut main gak?" Suho bertanya lagi dengan tatapan memohon ditambah _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Hm..." Si lelaki memperhatikan Suho dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Lalu ia tersenyum tak enak pada Suho. "Maaf ya. Tapi..."

Suho mendesah sebelum si lelaki menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Hah... Sudah kuduga. Seberapa besarpun keinginanku untuk bergabung dengan tim basket, tetap saja tinggi badanku menjadi masalah," gumamnya sedih. "Padahal aku sudah menghitung menggunakan rumus logaritma yang kubuat sendiri. Log(⅙)-3 + ⅔ log192 seharusnya menghasilkan 62 X 10 -2 yang artinya aku akan bertambah tinggi 0,36 senti setiap minggu! Berarti hitunganku salah!" Suho memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Sudah badanku pendek, materi logaritma tingkat kuliah yang gampang begitu saja sampai salah hitung. Payah!"

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya melongo mendengar perhitungan Suho yang seperti profesor itu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Suho dengan nada putus asa.

"Kris..."

"Baiklah, Kris. Namaku Suho. Senang bisa berbincang denganmu. Jika kau bertanding basket, pasti aku akan nonton."

"Eh?"

"Sampai jumpa, Kris _Tall_."

Suho langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih heran dengan tingkah anehnya.

* * *

Dengan tampang serius, Byun Baekhyun memeriksa _mic_ yang akan dipakainya. Ia berulang kali menepuk _mic_ tersebut dan berkata, "Baekhyun unyu, Baekhyun unyu," untuk mengetesnya. Setelah merasa beres, ia menggenggam _mic_ tersebut dengan yakin di tangannya. Lalu melirik sang gitaris di sebelahnya.

Park Chanyeol nampak sedang menyetel gitarnya. Ia memetik beberapa senar hingga merasa bunyinya sudah merdu. Lalu ia nyengir dan mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat itu sebagai pertanda siap tampil, langsung tersenyum dan memberi aba-aba kepada panitia _event_ tahunan Sooman High School.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah _event_ tahunan yang rutin diadakan Sooman. Diadakan berbagai macam lomba dan ajang bakat di sini. Salah satunya adalah festival musik yang diikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Genjrengan (?) gitar terdengar sebagai awal lagu. Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya dengan sangat profesional. Ia memetik gitarnya penuh semangat. Penonton bertepuk tangan menyambut musik intro yang terdengar sangat _rock_ dan _gothic_ itu. Ketika Baekhyun menghembuskan napas dan mendekatkan _mic_ ke bibirnya, penonton menghela napas. Tegang menunggu suara emas itu dikeluarkan dan dipadukan dengan musik yang sangat keren.

"BALONKU ADA LIMA~~! RUPA-RUPA WARNANYAAAAA~!" Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu Balonku yang telah digubah dengan susah payah ke dalam versi _rock_. Chanyeol semakin bersemangat memainkan gitarnya. Sedangkan para penonton langsung bubar dan para _fangirl_ langsung pindah _fandom_.

* * *

Satu-satunya tempat yang kini nampak sepi di Sooman High School adalah kelas sebelas IPS satu yang berada di pojok sebelah toilet. Di depan teras kelas duduklah dua _namja_ tampan nan unyu. Mereka nampak bosan.

"Seperti biasanya, _event_ kali ini ngebosenin!" celetuk Luhan.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya mengangguk-angguk pertanda setuju. "Iya nih... Gak ada lomba yang menarik. Paling adanya lomba bathket, fethtival muthik teruth lomba voli."

"Lihat papan pengumuman, yuk," ajak Luhan. "Barangkali ada yang menarik gitu."

"Ayo."

Mereka berdua bangkit dan berjalan menuju papan pengumuman yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari kelas mereka. Bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas berisi info memenuhi papan pengumuman. Ada pengumuman barang hilang, foto-foto Sooman yang bikin mual, bahkan selebaran pamflet yang isinya promosi klinik Tong Tong.

Namun ada satu lembar kertas yang menarik perhatian HunHan. Selembar kertas berwarna kuning yang ditempel di pojok bawah papan pengumuman. Tulisannya :

**_Pengumuman_**

_Dalam rangka menyambut _'Event _Tahunan' Sooman High School, maka kepala sekolah LEE SOOMAN YANG UNYU ini akan mengadakan lomba boyband untuk pertama kalinya! _

_Nah, tertarik kan? Gak ngebosenin kayak lomba-lomba yang sering kalian gosipin itu kan? Makanya ikutan! Nih, syaratnya..._

_Berumur 15-18 tahun._

_Bisa nyanyi, nge-_dance_, _rap_ atau _skill_ menarik apapun yang kamu punya._

_Punya wajah yang menarik._

_Anggota 5-12 orang per-boyband._

_Syaratnya gampang kan? Gak perlu bayar juga! Biaya ditanggung oleh Kepsek yang kece ini! Hadiahnya lumayan lho... Nanti yang menang dapet uang 50 juta + liburan ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu _full~

_Jurinya adalah si kepsek sendiri, Eunhyuk Super Junior, Hyuna 4minute dan Hyunseung BEAST._

So,_ cepetan daftar! Batasnya sampe tanggal 15. Lombanya tanggal 17. Bisa daftar di anggota OSIS._

_Tertanda,_

_Lee Sooman :*_

"Idih, bahathanya bikin _ilfeel_," celetuk Sehun.

"Iya tuh. Tapi lumayan lombanya!" sahut Luhan. "Ikutan yuk?"

"Cuma berdua?"

Luhan menepuk dahinya yang lebar. "Ya cari anggota lah! Hadiahnya lumayan, mamen! Itung-itung sekalian buat bales dendam ke Sooman yang sok imut itu."

Dalam sekejap mata Sehun berapi-api. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Kalo itu aku thetuju. Ayo cari anggota yang lain!" Ia beralih ke Luhan. "Tapi thiapa?"

Luhan menutup matanya dan berpikir sejenak. Pertama, ia menelusuri teman-teman sekelasnya, namun tak ada yang cocok. Dilanjutnya ke kelas selanjutnya dan kelas selanjutnya. Perlahan pun muncul nama-nama yang sekiranya cocok untuk dimasukkan ke dalam _boyband_ bikinannya.

"Nah, aku tau!" kata Luhan sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Ia mendekati Sehun dan berbisik sesuatu.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terkikik.

"Kamu cari orang itu, nanti aku samperin sisanya," kata Luhan.

"Oke, Both!" (maksudnya Bos)

* * *

Di dalam ruang kelas yang sepi itu, terlihat seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap sedang asyik mengutak-atik laptop miliknya. Ia menatap _script_ di layar laptop yang sedang ia terjemahkan. Hanya dalam hitungan kurang dari sepuluh detik, ia berhasil menerjemahkannya dan menembus _proxy_ komputer yang ia _hack_.

Muncul lagi sebuah jendela berisi _script_ yang isinya lebih panjang dari sebelumnya ditambah dengan _windows_ yang meminta _password_. Lelaki itu menghela napas. Ia menyenderkan badannya selagi berpikir.

Setelah mendapatkan ide, ia tersenyum lebar dan kembali menyambar _keyboard_ laptopnya.

"_Password_-nya pasti yang ada hubungannya sama 'unyu' atau 'kece'."

Ia memasukkan beberapa huruf dan ternyata berhasil.

"Wakakak," Lelaki itu ngakak. "Tuh kan. Ternyata _password_-nya 'soomangadiskece'. Pffft~ Gampang banget nge-_hack_ komputer tuh orang."

Setelah _password_ tersebut berhasil, munculah _windows_ dari komputer Sooman. Si _hacker_ terkikik bahagia. Ia mulai menelusuri isi komputer tersebut dan mulai mengisinya dengan _file-file_ aneh, seperti foto-foto Sooman yang telah diedit dengan sangat jelek, video-video yadong, serta aplikasi bernama .

Saat sedang menikmati proses peng-_hacking_-an tersebut, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah seorang laki-laki berkulit putih.

"Ngapain ke sini, Hun?" tanya si _hacker_.

"Mau nawarin thethuatu," jawab Sehun dengan nada misterius.

"Apaan?"

"Kai, kamu tau gak thoal lomba _boyband_ yang diadain Thooman?"

Orang yang dipanggil Kai itu hanya menggeleng sambil mengotak-atik laptopnya. "Emang kenapa?"

"Jadi gini... Aku thama Luhan mau ikutan lomba itu. Nah, rencananya kita mau ngerekrut anggota. Kamu mau ikut, gak?"

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop ke wajah Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. "Kenapa ngajak-ngajak aku? Tau sendiri aku ini ahli IT, ngapain diajakin ikut lomba _boyband_?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku thama Luhan tau kok kalo thebenernya kamu jago nge-_dance_."

Perkataan Sehun membuat Kai memutar matanya. "Aku memang suka nge-_dance_, tapi aku gak mau ikutan lomba begituan. Kagak minat. Lagian aku lebih suka ngotak-atik laptop."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya untuk membujuk orang keras kepala seperti Kai?

"Tau gak jurinya thiapa?"

"Emang siapa? Bapakmu?" tanya Kai tanpa minat.

"Hyuna Hyuntheung, lho~"

Tangan Kai yang sedang menari di atas _keyboard_ langsung berhenti. Perlahan lelaki itu menatap Sehun. "Ciyus?"

Si Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, asalkan ada Troublemaker, GUE IKUT."

* * *

Xi Luhan berusaha untuk menembus antrean gadis-gadis di depan lapangan basket. Ia tahu kenapa gadis-gadis ini ada di tempat ini, dan ia datang juga karena itu. Setelah berjuang keras, akhirnya ia berhasil menembus kerumunan fans dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan basket. Ada tiga orang lelaki yang berdiri di sana.

Oh, _timing_ yang pas! Luhan berseru dalam hati. Ia mendekati ketiga lelaki itu.

"Jadi aku punya peluang untuk masuk, ya?"

Lelaki yang paling tinggi mengangguk. "Ya, kalo _skill_ basketmu bagus kau bisa masuk. Meski tinggi badanmu—ehem—dibawah... standar pemain basket."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. "Wah, aku jadi makin tertarik."

"Kau benar-benar suka basket ya?" tanya seorang lelaki yang satu lagi.

"Aku menyukai basket seperti aku menyukai Matematika."

Luhan menyapa ketiga orang tersebut. "_Annyeong_ Suho, Tao, Kris~!"

"Ah, _annyeong_," Suho balik menyapa Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Kris dan Tao hanya tersenyum pada Luhan. "Apa kabar, Han?"

"Baik~ Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu pada kalian..."

Sebelah alis Kris terangkat. "Tanya apa? Kayaknya penting banget."

"Gak terlalu penting sih, sebenernya. Cuma mau tanya aja... Jadi gini, si Sooman bikin lomba _boyband_. Aku sama Sehun mau ikutan, tapi anggotanya kurang. Jadi, aku nawarin ke kalian, mau gak gabung sama aku?"

Suho, Tao dan Kris saling berpandangan. Lalu Kris bertanya, "Hah? Kenapa kamu nawarin ke kita? Aku gak tau sama nih anak dua, tapi kalo aku, jujur aku gak bisa nyanyi. Nge-_dance_ juga kagak bisa."

"Aku idem kek Kris," sahut Tao. "Aku bisanya cuma wushu doang."

"Tapi menurut perhitunganku," kata Suho. "Kalo Kris dan Tao ikut, probabilitas untuk menang jadi makin tinggi. Yah, walaupun mereka ngakunya kagak bisa nyanyi sama _dance_, tapi mereka bisa jadi visual."

Mata Luhan berbinar. Wah, perhitungan yang sangat sempurna. Antara konsep _boyband_, visual dan probabilitas dalam Matematika ternyata menjadi komposisi yang pas. Ah, ia tak salah lagi dalam memilih anggota!

"Bagus dong! Berarti Kris sama Tao ikut... Ya ya ya?" Luhan memohon dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya. "Kalian bisa nge-_rap_, gak?"

"Oh, kalo nge-_rap_ sih aku bisa," jawab Kris langsung. "Kebetulan aku suka nyanyi lagu _rap_."

"Dulu aku pernah belajar _rap_ walaupun sebentar doang..." tambah Tao ragu.

"Jadi, kalian ikut?"

Kedua laki-laki itu mengangguk.

Luhan bertepuk tangan. Ia tersenyum manis pada Tao dan Kris hingga matanya tenggelam (?) dalam lautan dalam /plakk/ maksudnya dalam kedua kelopak matanya. Lalu ia beralih ke Suho. "Suho juga ikut, ya?"

Suho mengangkat jari telunjuknya seolah-olah sedang menjelaskan. "Kalo Suho ikut, berarti probabilitasnya jadi makin ningkat karena walopun dia pendek, tapi dia pernah ikut lomba nyanyi waktu masih SD. Selain itu, kemampuannya dalam Matematika juga bisa menaikkan pamor. Karena itu, Suho bisa dimasukkan..." Ia berhenti ketika menyadari penjelasannya sendiri. "Eh? Aku ikut?"

"Ya iyalah..." kata Luhan sambil menepuk dahinya yang licin bak lantai kamar mandi. "Udah, ikutan aja! Hadiahnya lumayan lho, 50 JUTA!"

"Oke deh... Aku ikut. Nanti kalo menang uangnya mau aku pake buat beli buku Matematika sama sepatu buat main basket. ^o^" sahutnya dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Wah, ini misi yang sulit, Sehun membatin.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya ke ruang musik. Ketika hampir sampai di ruangan itu, ia mendengar suara gitar dan sayup-sayup suara orang sedang menyanyi. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu ruang musik ketika tiba-tiba suara gitar tersebut berubah menjadi musik _rock_. Lalu terdengar nyanyian—kali ini lebih jelas.

"Siji, siji, aku tresna ibu~! Loro, loro, aku tresna bapak~! Telu, telu, tresna adhi-QaQa~~! Siji, loro, telu, AKU TRESNA KABEHHHH~~!"

Sebenarnya Sehun telah mendengar soal ke-_freak_-an yang dimiliki dua anak itu. Pendiri _band_ yang cukup terkenal akan keGILAannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun yang terobsesi menjadi penyanyi lagu anak-anak dan Chanyeol yang tergila-gila dengan permainan gitar serta musik _rock_, menjadikan mereka berdua komposer serta arranger lagu anak-anak versi _rock_.

Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Sehun memasuki ruang musik tersebut. Jika ia tidak disuruh Luhan, ia tidak akan datang ke sini. Luhan memilih Baekhyun karena dia memiliki suara yang bagus. Sehun juga mengakui hal itu, tapi rasanya ia tidak sanggup menghadapi ke-idiot-an Baekhyun. Sedangkan si Chanyeol memiliki suara nge-_bass_ dan cocok menjadi _rapper_.

"_Anneyeong _BaekYeol!" sapa Sehun.

Kedua anak laki-laki itu berhenti bermain musik lalu mendadah-dadahkan tangan ke arah Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun~!" Baekhyun menyapa balik. "Kenapa? Tumben kamu ke sini."

"Iya, nih.. Thehun mau ngathih tau thethuatu."

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya.

"Aku thama Luhan mau ikutan lomba _boyband_. Teruth kita lagi nyari anggota. Kalian mau ikutan, nggak?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sangat sensitif dengan kata 'band' langsung mengangguk-angguk setuju. Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur, misinya kali ini lancar-lancar saja.

"Iya, iya! Kita mau!" sahut Baekhyun senang.

"Baguth! Nanti Thehunnie bilang ke kalian deh kalo mau latian. Thehun pergi dulu ya, mau nyari anggota yang lain~"

* * *

"Kyungsoo~ Ikut ya~~ _Please_..."

Nampaknya _aegyo_ yang dikeluarkannya tidak mempan untuk orang ini.

"Kyungsoo..." Ia menoel-noel lengan Kyungsoo. Tapi pemuda itu tetap berkonsentrasi pada buku tulisnya. Entah dia sedang menulis apa.

"Kyungsoo-yaa~"

"APA?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Ia melirik Luhan yang sedari tadi memohon-mohon padanya.

"Kau mau ikut kan?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. "Gak tau. Lagian buat apa aku ikutan lomba _boyband_ kek begitu? Aku ini seniman, _ARTIST_! Kalo lomba melukis atau buat puisi baru aku mau ikutan."

"Tapi ini kesempatan yang bagus buat nunjukkin karya buatanmu."

Lelaki itu melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya. Perlahan dia duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan. "Maksud kamu?"

"Aku tau kamu suka banget bikin puisi dan sering ngirim puisi itu ke majalah. Itu hebat, tapi lebih hebat lagi kalo puisi bikinanmu itu diaransemen jadi lagu terus kamu nyanyiin! Kamu pasti jadi terkenal! Bayangin aja, seniman yang bisa nyanyi... Keren tuh~"

Kyungsoo mengelus-elus dagunya. "Boleh juga tuh ide kamu..."

Mengetahui rencananya berhasil, Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Oke, aku ikut. Kapan latiannya?"

* * *

"Jadi gimana?"

Trio Ngamen hanya diam sedari tadi setelah mendengar tawaran Sehun. Sebenarnya tawaran itu terdengar lumayan, hanya saja banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan. /nih trio sok penting amat -_-/

"Kalo kita menang, kalian gak uthah ngamen ke Thooman lagi."

Lay mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku setuju tuh! Lagian males banget ngamen ke Sooman. Emang sih lumayan dikasih ceban sama dia, tapi tetep aja kelakuannya bikin jijay!"

"Tapi apa bener kita bisa menang?" tanya Chen pesimis. "Kalo nyanyi aku bisa, tapi kalo nge-_dance_..."

"Bitha dilatih kok," balas Sehun sok bijak. "Yang penting jangan nyerah!"

"Boleh deh," Akhirnya Xiumin berbicara. "Lumayan 50 juta kalo dibeliin bakpao dapet sekalian sama gerobak + penjualnya yang cantik."

Sehun, Lay dan Chen hanya memasang tampang datar. -_-

* * *

_**hari perlombaan...**_

Setelah berhari-hari latihan, akhirnya _boyband_ dadakan yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan Luhan siap untuk tampil di hadapan para juri. Mereka menamakan grup mereka sebagai EXO, yang berasal dari kata EXOPLANET.

Dengan persiapan yang singkat itu, mereka yakin akan menang. Ditambah dengan kegantengan mereka masing-masing,_ skill_ yang mumpuni, aransemen lagu yang bagus dan pengeditan musik yang apik.

Walaupun pada saat latihan mereka mengalami berbagai gangguan. Contohnya saat mereka kesulitan membujuk Tao setelah anak itu tahu bahwa salah satu jurinya adalah Sooman. Tapi Kai berhasil meyakinkan dia kalau Sooman kumat dan mengejarnya, ia dan teman-teman yang lain akan segera membekap Sooman.

Atau ketika latihan terganggu gara-gara Kris yang bolak-balik ke kamar mandi setiap 30 menit. Suho yang terus menghitung besarnya probabilitas mereka akan menang, atau Kyungsoo yang tak terima dengan lirik lagu yang tidak ada rimanya.

"Kalo gak ada rimanya, itu bukan seni," katanya sewaktu latihan.

Nah, sekarang mereka telah berhasil mengatasi gangguan-gangguan tersebut.

Di _backstage_, mereka sedang menunggu giliran untuk maju. Kai daritadi bolak-balik karena tak sabar untuk tampil di hadapan idolanya, Troublemaker. Sehun, Luhan dan Xiumin dan sedang menyeruput bubble tea untuk menghilangkan kegugupan mereka. Suho sedang mengerjakan soal olimpiade matematika tahun lalu (rajin amat -_-). Yang lainnya hanya duduk sambil mengobrol satu sama lain. Hanya Kris yang tidak ada karena ia sedang di kamar mandi untuk yang ke-5 kalinya.

"Ya, giliran EXO!" Panitia memberi tanda kepada sebelas pemuda itu. Tao buru-buru menghampiri Kris di kamar mandi dan menariknya ke luar.

Setelah lengkap, kedua belas laki-laki ganteng nan kece itu muncul di atas panggung. Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum akhirnya berada di posisi masing-masing.

Musik mulai mengalun. Kebetulan kali ini EXO membawakan lagu dari Super Junior yang telah mereka aransemen sendiri.

Lagu itupun mereka nyanyikan.

(note : biar feel-nya lebih kerasa (?) bisa sambil dengerin lagu SFS)

"_Somplak, freak and singlet kayak kolor ijo._

_Somplak, freak and singlet kowe aja mlongo~_

_Hey, kamu LEE SOOMAN dasar jomblo merana..._

_Jomblo kere, sedheng lalalala~_

_Wislah lupakan dan terjunlah ke got_

_Sooman monyong, monyong nananana~_

_Kau sarap ah, sarap ah! Pake kolor ijo_

_Nah, Parjo nama aslimu, Parjo~!_

_Jin tomang, kuntilanak dan buta ijo_

_Mirip kamu yang bau naga_

_Sumi adalah nama malammu ketika di lampu merah_

_Ngemis bungkus GOOD TIME_

_Gak pake lama kamupun dapet uang_

_Buat beli GOOD TIME, perutmu berhenti merana~_

_Somplak, freak and singlet kayak kolor ijo._

_Somplak, freak and singlet kowe aja mlongo~_

_Yok digoyang, menari seperti ayam jago_

_Yok digoyang bareng SOOMAN si JOMBLO_

_Somplak, freak and singlet SOOMAN BUTO IJO~!_

Penampilan EXO diakhiri dengan sangat indah. Eunhyuk memberikan _standing applause_ sambil menangis terharu karena anak-anak EXO membawakan lagu Super Junior dengan sangat bagus. Hyuna bertepuk tangan sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah Kai, membuat ahli IT itu nyaris pingsan. Hyunseung tersenyum cerah sambil memberikan kedua jempolnya. Sedangkan si Sooman melongo ketika namanya menjadi obyek di lagu tersebut.

"_I think you are amazing, guys!_" puji Eunhyuk sambil mengelap matanya dengan tisu. "Lagu tadi bagus banget, sumpah! Aku sebagai member Super Junior merasa sangat bangga karena kalian meng-aransemen lagu SFS menjadi sebagus ini~!"

"Aku setuju sama Eunhyuk," sahut Hyuna. "Siapa yang nge-aransemen lagu ini?"

Suho mengangkat _mic_-nya dan menjawab, "Yang ngubah liriknya itu Kyungsoo, kalo yang ngedit musiknya itu si Kai. Yang lain cuma bantu mereka sedikit."

"Wow, brilian!" seru Hyuna sambil mengedipkan matanya (lagi) ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai yang melihat itu langsung berputar ala balerina.

"Kayaknya kita udah nemu pemenang lomba _boyband_ ini," sahut Hyunseung.

"Yup. _Without any doubt, EXO is the WINNER!_"

Seluruh member EXO berteriak kegirangan. BaekYeol _high five_ karena ini adalah lomba _band_ pertama yang mereka menangkan, HunHan tertawa karena berhasil balas dendam pada Sooman, Kris pergi ke kamar mandi untuk yang ke-6 kalinya (?), Tao masih bersembunyi di belakang Kyungsoo dan Suho karena takut dimangsa Sooman (?), sedangkan si Kai pergi meminta tanda tangan Troublemaker.

"EITTS! Tunggu dulu!" seru Sooman tiba-tiba. Member EXO terdiam dan menatap Sooman dengan tatapan heran sekaligus jijay.

"Mereka gak bisa menang gitu aja! Lagu yang mereka nyanyiin jelas-jelas ngehina gue! Gue gak terima!" sahut Sooman dengan marah.

"Gak usah protes," kata Lay tiba-tiba. "Om Sooman kan memang layak untuk dihina."

"APA LU BILANG?!"

"Kagak denger, ye? LU LAYAK BUAT DIHINA!" seru Lay.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Sooman dan mengelus-elus rambut Sooman yang banyak kutunya. "Udahlah. Di sini kita nilai penampilan mereka, bukan lagunya. Lagian yang dikatain si Kerempeng tadi bener."

Mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk, Lay tersenyum kecut dan berseru dalam hati, 'Sial, aku dibilang KEREMPENG!'

Sooman masih mengambek. Karena tak dapat melawan ketiga juri lainnya, akhirnya si kepsek edan itu berlari ala film Bolywood dan menangis tersedu-sedu di kamar mandi.

"Yeay! Kita menang~!" seru Luhan dengan _aegyo_-nya. ^o^

"Wuhuuuu~ Bakpao and mba-mba cantik, _I'm coming_!" Xiumin berputar-putar di atas panggung.

"Akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Troublemaker! o" seru Kai girang.

"Yeol, akhirnya kita jadi bisa bikin _band_ sesukses ini," kata Baekhyun terharu.

"..." Kyungsoo mengambil buku tulisnya dan mulai menulis sebuah puisi berjudul, KISAH BAHAGIA NAN FREAK.

"Hm, ternyata tata panggung ini pake prinsip trigonometri ya..." gumam Suho. "Sudut elevasinya 45 derajat. Harusnya sudutnya 60 derajat, jadi sin α + cos α akan menghasilkan sudut yang sempurna, yaitu tan α. Lain kali aku bilang panitianya, deh."

Tak lama kemudian, Kris datang dari kamar mandi. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Kamu kenapa, Kris _Tall_?" tanya Suho. :o

"Hah? Krystal?" Telinga Kai langsung berdiri. "Mana? Ada Krystal f(x)? Mau minta tanda tangannya nih! ."

"Bukan Krystal, tapi KRIS _TALL_!" sahut Suho.

"Kenapa, Kris? Kok menggigil gitu?" tanya Chen.

"Tadi pas aku lagi di kamar mandi, si Sooman dateng. Terus dia ngamuk di dalem. Hampir aja gue kena _high heel_-nya tadi. Hiiii~ Serem atuh pokoknya," jawab Kris sambil merinding disko.

"Udahlah, yang penting kita menang!" sahut Luhan.

"EKTHO (?) ITH THE BETH! ^o^" seru Sehun.

Seluruh anak EXO berkumpul dan berteriak, "Yeah, _WE ARE ONE, WE ARE EXO!_"

Dan berakhirlah kisah nan somplak ini. Terima kasih.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N : maaf kalo ff-nya gaje dan garing -_-


End file.
